


Liquid Confidence

by silver_doe287



Series: Clerith One-Shots [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M, First Time, Implied Sexual Content, aerith is confident af in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26326714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_doe287/pseuds/silver_doe287
Summary: Aerith is not the kind of person to meet people at bars and bring them home, but special circumstances call for unique responses. She supposed, this time, she could make an exception. Rated T for sexual implications. Day 6 prompt for Clerith Week: Take You Home.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Yuffie Kisaragi/Reno
Series: Clerith One-Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150871
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Liquid Confidence

The bar was noisy, bright, a bit smelly, and the absolute last place that Aerith wanted to be on a Friday night. Patrons crowded around her, laughing rambunctiously and exclaiming over one of the various entertainment channels that surrounded her on all sides. Above the bar was a row of televisions, each displaying different things – various sports, talk shows, and even one in the corner with the weather channel. A rather loud game of pool was happening behind her, and through various snippets of yelling she understood that somebody was winning, big time. Farther over, a few people had taken over the dart board, and tension was heating up between two of the players. A jukebox in the back corner blared loud music through speakers in the ceiling, adding to the already too much ambience. Aerith held her drink in her hand, stirring it absently with the stick. Any other day and she wouldn’t have come out here.

“Shots!” Yuffie shouted in her ear, startling her back to earth and pulling her gaze over to the younger woman. She had on a ridiculous fluffy headband with “21” emblazoned in bright pink advertising to the rest of the bar exactly why they were here. She wore two glowstick necklaces, already snapped, around her neck, and a third adorned her wrist. These complimented the random assortment of colors she had chosen with her bright blue suspenders holding up the shortest of short shorts, a neon green shirt that said “QUEEN” on it, and three inch wedge heels in a velvety orange. Yuffie was something else.

She was holding four shot glasses full of some unknown amber liquid. Aerith, surprised, accepted two of them upon Yuffie’s suggestion.

“Where did these come from?” She asked loudly over the music. Yuffie grinned, pupils slightly out of focus from her celebrations up to this moment.

“Some guys over there,” she giggled, reaching up to wave over towards the side. With a full shot glass in that hand, Aerith suddenly found the entire contents of the shot all over her person. She spluttered, smelling and tasting at the same time the whiskey that she was now wearing.

“ _Yuffie_!” She shrieked, holding her hands out and shaking them. Yuffie’s eyes slipped back to her, saw her damage, and then looked up at her now-empty shot glass.

“Oops…” she giggled again. “That’s one down, I guess. You can have my other one.”

“Yuffie, I’m not drinking _three shots of whiskey_ ,” Aerith moaned, grabbing a few napkins off the bar counter and using them to dab her dress. She had even chosen a more revealing, expensive dress she’d never worn for this occasion. The light pink, thigh-high in the front and knee-length in the back, was already showing signs of permanent staining. Aerith waved down the bartender, who had noticed the situation. She went over to the sink to grab a rag.

“This has been the BEST BIRTHDAY EVER!” Yuffie crowed, shoving her arm over Aerith’s shoulders and giving her a big squeeze. “Who would have thought that drinking in a bar when you’re legal would be this fun?”

“You are paying for this to be dry cleaned later,” Aerith scolded, but found she couldn’t stay mad at her best friend. She hugged her back and smiled. “Here, you have one of these shots back and maybe I’ll consider taking two.”

“Aw man, more liquor!” Yuffie cheered, picking the shot up with gusto and raising the shot. Aerith picked up one of hers – albeit much more gently – and clinked the glass in celebration before tossing the shot down her throat in one go. The whiskey burned warm, instantly flooding into her cheeks. She hadn’t had much to drink just yet, so the whiskey hit her a bit harder than she was expecting.

The bartender smiled and deposited the wet rag on the counter in front of them then, and Aerith reached for it. She was surprised when an unknown hand beat her to it.

“Allow me,” a smooth voice spoke lowly next to her. Aerith caught a big grin on Yuffie’s face and turned, confused, at the newcomer.

He was around her age and looking apologetic for some reason. This wasn’t what caught her eye, however: it was the startling, bright ocean-blue eyes piercing through her. This, accompanied by a slight frown and the messiest blond hair she’d ever seen, made this person the most unique man she’d ever encountered.

“Aerith!” Yuffie shouted from her other side. “These are the guys that bought the shots!”

Aerith noticed then that the blue-eyed man was not alone; beside him was a man with a shock of red hair and a telling smirk. He was eyeing Yuffie, content to ignore her. Aerith watched him warily. She’d have to make sure Yuffie got home safely later, and not listen to any internal suggestions about strangers buying her drinks.

The man with the ocean eyes held up the rag, his expression questioning. Aerith bit her lip, feeling her face get a bit flush from the attention and the whiskey, but she nodded. He brought the rag down to her bare legs, wiping up the whiskey that was dripping down them. He then deposited it in her lap, and Aerith swore she saw a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Soooooooooooooo,” Yuffie said, voice drawled out as she draped a hand over Aerith’s shoulder. “I’m Yuffie, and if you couldn’t guess, today is kind of an important day for me. I’m celebrating here with my DD and best friend, Aerith. Who are you?”

“I’m Reno, and I think you are so hot,” the red-headed man shot back with a big grin. “Congrats on the big 2-1, Yuffie. My pal here is Cloud. He’s not the best with women, so pardon his awkwardness.”

“Reno,” Ocean eyes – Cloud – muttered, crossing his arms and glaring at the other man.

“What? I’m just being honest!” Reno held up his hands in mock surprise, although the teasing twinkling in his eyes hadn’t left. “Anyway, we were playing darts with a few friends but they had to take off. Mind if we join you?”

“Sure!” Aerith replied, smiling as she took the rag and started cleaning off her dress. “I’m not sure how much longer the birthday girl is going to make it though,” she mock-whispered as Yuffie dipped a little and caught herself, laughing again.

“I’m doing greaaaaaaaaat,” Yuffie replied with a lazy thumbs up. “Here, _Reno_ , why don’t you walk with me to your table.”

Reno was more than happy to oblige, holding his arm out and scooping hers up before they marched – or Reno marched, Yuffie was dragged along as she struggled to keep standing – over to the waiting table. Aerith finished wiping all she could off her new dress and set the rag back on the counter, settling that she would indeed probably be wearing this dress one night only.

“Need some help?” Cloud offered from next to her, gesturing to her remaining shot glass and her mixed drink. Aerith picked up the former and handed it over.

“Thanks for the drink, but I’m taking it slow to make sure Yuffie gets home safely,” she replied with a smile. He stared at it for a moment before accepting it, knocking it back in one go. Aerith picked her mixed drink up and hopped off the stool, waving her thanks to the bartender as they made their way through the crowd to the table. Cloud let out a quick wave too.

“Your friend is very…energetic,” Cloud mused as they walked.

“That’s Yuffie,” she laughed. “She never really grew out of that running around, climbing trees, playing kick the can stage of life. But she’s incredibly loyal. I’m glad we’re friends.” Aerith smiled at Yuffie as they approached the table.

“I can’t say the same for Reno here,” Cloud replied. “We’re not that close. But he’s a shitty wingman.”

Reno caught the last part and gasped in indignation, raising a hand to his chest as if to say “who? _Me_?”

Aerith giggled at that, sinking into the chair that Cloud pulled out for her. _A gentleman,_ she mused inwardly, feeling her face flush a little. She hid it behind a sip of her drink, letting the sweet taste roll over her tongue while she stared through her hair at the other man. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans, had a single silver stud in his ear and a ring on his right pinky finger. He definitely wasn’t unpleasant to look at. And he was looking right back at her. She flushed again, quickly turning her face towards Yuffie, who was practically clinging to Reno with big doe-eyes.

“You’re so pretty,” she said, voice slipping a little as she hiccupped. “Thank you for the drinks.”

“Yuffie, you’re pretty bad,” Aerith noticed. “Do you want to go home?”

“Nnn, not yet,” Yuffie yawned. “Let’s hang out with these eye candy men for a few more minutes.”

Aerith opened her mouth to protest but realized there wasn’t much to protest over, so she let it go, making a mental note to keep an eye on her best friend until she was too tired to resist or complain.

“So, Cloud,” she turned back to him, determined to make conversation. “What do you do for a living?”

Cloud shrugged in reply, looking a bit surprised to be put on the spot.

“I did some private security for awhile,” he said. “But I’m kind of in between jobs at the moment.”

“That’s because he wants to be a _writer_ ,” Reno called from the other end of the table. Cloud glowered in his direction. Aerith, however, was fascinated.

“A writer, really?” She asked, setting her glass down and smiling. “That’s ambitious! Do you have a particular genre you like?”

He fidgeted with his shirt for a moment, thinking. He seemed a bit reserved.

“I like mysteries,” he finally answered, sounding unsure of himself. “But I never know how to reach the conclusion.”

“That’s okay!” she said encouragingly. “I bet you write great stories. I wish I could write, but the only writing I’m ever good at is film reviews.” She laughed at herself. “I wish I had the creativity to think of something and put it on paper. Alas,” she sighed dramatically, “that life isn’t for me.”

“What do you do?” Cloud blurted out, almost interrupting her. She shrugged, smiling coyly.

“Well, I’m _not_ a writer,” she teased with a wink. He blushed a bit. “No, I’m a landscape horticulturalist.”

“What the hell is that?” Reno asked. Aerith blinked; she’d almost forgotten the other two were there for a moment. She turned to him.

“It means I take plants,” she emphasized slowly with one hand, “and I marry them into pretty, functioning landscapes.” She gestured with the other and shot a quick wink at Cloud, who was frowning slightly.

“’s a pretty cool thing, y’know,” Yuffie said from the other side of the table. She had stolen Reno’s drink and was staring intently at it, looking dangerously close to passing out. “She got me m’ career job.”

“She’s a landscape architect,” Aerith explained. “She just graduated a few months ago and I got her in at my work, so we’ve been working together.”

“That’s cool!” Reno said, having a sudden change of heart as he tried to pry his drink back from Yuffie. “Can I have my drink back now?”

“No,” Yuffie giggled with another hiccup.

“We’ll have to head back soon,” Aerith said, saying this directly to Cloud who seemed to realize the same thing. Her head was a little fuzzy too, between the drink and the whiskey shot. She cursed her inner lightweightedness. “I’m not sure I can drive, either. It’s only a few blocks at least to her place.”

He nodded thoughtfully.

“Reno and I can walk you home,” he announced, causing a groan from the other man. “It’s the right thing to do.”

“The right thing,” Yuffie repeated, brandishing Reno’s glass. He took that moment to steal it from her. “Aerith, I need the bathroom.”

Aerith sighed and stood up, finishing her drink and placing the glass back on the table. “We’ll be right back then.” She maneuvered to Yuffie’s side and propelled her upwards, getting a good grip on the other and directing her slowly through the menagerie of traffic towards the bathroom.

“Uuuuuuuuuugh,” Yuffie emphasized as they reached the door. “I don’t feel so good.”

“Well you drank way too much,” Aerith chastised, not unkindly. Tonight was not the night to remind her of the importance of finding out one’s limits. She pushed the door open and directed Yuffie to a stall. “Do you think you can make it from here?”

Yuffie nodded and staggered into the stall, closing and locking the door behind her. Aerith folded her hands in front of her and leaned against the wall, waiting. After a few moments, the door to the bathroom swung open to reveal the bartender, who was smiling with a glass of water.

“I saw you two come in here,” she explained as she handed the glass over. “I figured I would help.”

“Thanks,” Aerith said appreciatively, accepting the glass and setting it on the bathroom counter. The bartender leaned against the wall and sighed.

“I don’t usually get drinks for girls on behalf of strange men, but these two strange men I can vouch for – they’re my friends. Cloud and I grew up together.”

“Oh!” Aerith said in slight surprise, perking up at the mention of the man who certainly hadn’t left her mind. “Well thank you for saying that. I wasn’t sure about Reno.”

The bartender laughed.

“Reno is a bit of an eclectic, that’s for sure,” she joked. “But then again, your friend would seem that way too,” she jerked a thumb towards the occupied stall.

“You can say that again,” Aerith joined in her laughter. She held her hand out. “I’m Aerith.”

The bartender accepted her hand and gave it a good, firm shake.

“Tifa,” she introduced. “And I have to say, I’ve never seen Cloud look at anybody the way I saw him looking at you tonight.”

Aerith blushed, looking down in embarrassment.

“We were probably just being loud, that’s all,” she said with a breathless laugh. Tifa shook her head, knowing smile playing on her features.

“No, that wasn’t it,” she replied. “Cloud doesn’t really notice people. He’s always been a bit of a loner, even when hanging out with his friends. But the way he gravitated towards you tonight…almost seemed instinctive.” She grinned. “Maybe you’re the person we’ve been waiting for!”

“I don’t know about that,” Aerith laughed, feeling slightly dizzy. “I’m not anybody special. I doubt somebody like _him_ would notice somebody like, well – ” she gestured at her stained dress “me.”

“Aerith, you’re fucking hot,” Yuffie added her input, sounding slightly ill and also confident. “Cloud’s hot. I’m hot. Reno is hot. We are all hot people.”

The stall opened tentatively and out walked Yuffie, waving a hand on her slightly green face and breathing deeply.

“No really,” she said to the other two. “I’m really hot.”

“Here,” Aerith said, thrusting the glass Yuffie’s way. The younger woman accepted it gratefully, gulping the water down as quickly as she could. “Is it time to go now?”

“I think so,” Yuffie said, grimacing as she held her stomach for a moment again. “Is it always like this?”

“When you drink too much, it is,” Tifa told her knowingly. “If you come back to the bar when I’m working again, I’ll make sure to keep some painkillers behind the counter for you.” She smiled warmly and pushed off the wall. “I gotta get back behind the bar. But Reno and Cloud? They’re good people. And their drinks have the family and friends discount.” With that and a wink, Tifa disappeared back out the bathroom door. Aerith stared after her a moment, deep in thought.

She wasn’t one to rush anything in life, as she had always been responsible, hardworking, and rarely ever went out. She had dated a few men, yes, but that had been when she was younger. Her childish ideas of love and romance had long since washed away, now replaced by adult notions of safety and security – and of course the general appreciation for the male form. As she thought about the man she met only a few minutes prior, she realized that the childish notions and the adult notions didn’t necessarily need to be separated. Perhaps she could allow herself some fun, and maybe get a long-term relationship in the process…

“Whatcha thinking about?” Yuffie asked, drying her hands on a towel and throwing it in the trash, slam dunk style. She still wavered a bit, evidence of alcohol in her system, but she seemed more steady on her feet.

“Nothing,” Aerith responded quickly, but she couldn’t help a grin from creeping onto her face. “Maybe I’m thinking a little bit about Cloud.”

Yuffie laughed, sounding less drunk and more like her normal self.

“I have been watching him _all night_ , girl,” she said, jutting her finger at Aerith. “He has been staring at you wistfully, _lustfully_ since he first saw you.”

Aerith brought her hands to her mouth, hiding her face.

“Do you really think so?” she squeaked. Yuffie laughed again.

“Oh yes, and that sexual tension is _delicious_ ,” she teased. “But man, if I wasn’t feeling so tired and yucky, I would climb that Reno like a tree right now. BUT,” she emphasized as Aerith removed her hands from her face and started preparing to scold her on the responsibilities that came with drinking, “I’m going to get his number and wait until I am stone cold sober. And _then_ I’m going to call him and climb him like a tree,” she concluded, thoughtfully putting a finger on her jaw.

Aerith stared at Yuffie. Their eyes met. They both burst into giggles.

“We’re like horny teenagers,” Aerith gasped in between fits of laughter. “We need to get laid.”

“Well, I’ll leave that to you tonight,” Yuffie laughed back, opening the bathroom door. “I’ll take care of…”

Her words died out. Right on the other side of the door, fist raised like he was about to knock, was Cloud. His mouth was open and he was frozen for a good couple of beats before he lowered his hand, the red from his cheeks creeping up to his ears. It was the damn sexiest thing ever, and Aerith had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughs again.

“Why, hello there, Cloud!” Yuffie said brightly, leaning against the doorframe and crossing her arms. “Been there long, have you?”

“I –”

Cloud didn’t sound like he was going to make much noise after that. Aerith realized that he really wasn’t that good at communicating, after all. Perhaps it was the bit of alcohol in her system or perhaps it was the adult in her saying “quit being nervous and be the leader here,” but she dropped her hand and straightened up, marching Yuffie out of the bathroom and allowing her arm to gently brush his as she passed. The small touch was electrifying.

“We’re ready to go now,” she announced to Cloud, smiling broadly at him as he worked on schooling his expression into something that didn’t resemble a gaping idiot.

“Sounds good to me,” Reno slid in smoothly, stealing Yuffie’s arm and once again wrapping it in his own. “Shall we go, my dear?”

“We shall,” Yuffie replied in a horrible attempt at an accent, giggling again as they went out. Aerith kept smiling at Cloud, realized that he wasn’t going to move, and reached out to take his hand in hers. It was warm and a bit sweaty, but not unpleasant.

“Are you coming or what?” she teased, batting her eyelashes at him. Cloud opened his mouth and closed it again.

“Okay,” he said simply, voice sounding a bit higher than it had before. Oh, she had him now.

The four entered the cool evening and the blissful peace of quiet away from shouting bar patrons, setting their sights down the road and towards Yuffie’s apartment building. Aerith kept Cloud’s hand in hers, walking close to him and relishing in her newfound confidence. She kept a close eye on Yuffie too, who was babbling away about her new job and dreams of getting a rescue dog to Reno.

“Do you live far?” Cloud blurted out as they walked, seeming to finally find the words he wanted to say.

“I’m just a few blocks beyond Yuffie’s,” she answered. “I’ve got a nice townhouse with a small backyard. Can’t complain, really. What about you?”

He took a few moments to answer. In the dimness of the streetlights, she couldn’t make out his expression.

“I have a couple roommates. We live that way,” he pointed vaguely to their left. “It doesn’t have the greatest walking score.”

“And yet you left your vehicle behind to walk me home?” she asked, flattery lacing her voice as she squeezed his hand. A tentative squeeze returned.

“It’s the right thing to do,” he mumbled, repeating his earlier mantra.

“You’re such a gentleman,” she chided with a grin. “I love it!”

“Y-you do?” Cloud’s voice sounded unsure. They were approaching Yuffie’s apartment now.

“Of course! It’s so sweet,” she said delightedly, drinking being in his presence. She pulled them to a halt while Yuffie turned to face Reno, holding out her hand. He reached back and grabbed something out of his pocket – a phone, she realized, as Yuffie grabbed it and punched her digits in. Face illuminated by the screen, she pressed a kiss to the phone and handed it back slowly, a sly smile disappearing as her face returned to darkness.

“Oh, I will definitely be using this,” Reno said, watching as Yuffie waved at Aerith and headed inside.

“Thanks for the best birthday ever!” she shouted over her shoulder at Aerith as she unlocked her door. “I’ll call you tomorrow! Or not.” Her laughter was cut off as the door slammed shut behind her. Aerith, having dropped her hand to wave back, stifled another laugh from behind her palm.

Well ladies and gents, I’m off,” Reno said to them, putting a hand on Cloud’s shoulder. “Oh, and Cloud, before I forget – here’s a little something for you.”

He pulled something out of his front pocket and shoved it at Cloud, who took it in confusion. Aerith realized what it was from the dim light and let out yet another laugh.

“ _Oh!_ ” Cloud exclaimed when he realized what he was holding was a wrapped condom, fumbling quickly to find a place to put it while determinedly looking anywhere but at Aerith. “Reno, you’re the worst!”

“Am I?” Reno practically purred, teasing evident in his voice. “Have fun tonight, kids! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” And with those words he was strolling back the way they came whistling and sounding pretty pleased with himself.

“That was pretty up front,” Aerith commented as she wrapped her arms around herself. It was a bit chilly, but only her arms were feeling the slight sting.

“That’s Reno, alright,” Cloud replied, voice sounding a bit dark as his head faced the direction of a sauntering Reno. “We’re not really close, like I said. Friends of friends, more like.”

“Friend of friends with good intentions, at least,” she said good-naturedly, looking around them. For a Friday night, it was quiet. Soft moonlight shone through the trees bordering the street, leaving leaf-strewn pathways of light where the streetlamps didn’t shine.

“So…” he said, more quietly this time.

“So…” she repeated in a softer voice, stepping a bit to invade his personal bubble.

“You live that way, yes?” Cloud jerked his head further down the road. Aerith nodded.

“Yup, that’s the way,” she answered. “Care to take me home?”

“Take you home…”

“That’s what I said, silly!” She laughed and leaned in close to him, whispering up into his ear. “Are you okay there?”

Cloud’s answer came out a bit more like a “mmph” noise, but he didn’t voice any concerns.

“It’s settled then,” Aerith declared, grabbing his hand once more. “Let’s go, mister Cloud.”

Cloud fell into a silent, easy pace with her, allowing her hand in his and even keeping a gentle pressure on it. Aerith smiled at all the dark houses and buzzing streetlights, not believing herself to be capable of such malarkey.

“It’s Strife,” he said, cutting through the pleasant silence. “My last name.”

“That’s a nice one!” she commented, bringing herself closer to him and smiling up at him. “Mine is a bit longer and more complicated.”

She saw her little townhouse up ahead, porch light blazing a path up the front steps and out onto the sidewalk where they walked. She brought them to a stop and turned to face her home. She took a deep breath.

“What is it?”

“What?” Aerith turned back to Cloud. “What is what?”

“Your last name.”

She smiled at him, finally able to see his expression from the porch light. Instead of an answer though, she grinned and tugged at his hand.

“Come on, let’s go inside. I’ll make us some tea.”

Cloud didn’t object to being pulled along, and he waited patiently while she fumbled in her purse for her keys.

“They’re in here…somewhere,” she muttered, digging through what felt like Narnia. “Sorry about this, I’m usually much more organized than –”

Cloud cut her off, pulling her arm and body towards him and wrapping her in his arms. She finished her sentence with a painfully loud squeal. Instantly, he looked embarrassed, dropping his arms and looking away.

“I’m sorry, I – I don’t know what came over me,” he said lamely, face turning pink. Aerith studied that face for a few moments, purse and keys forgotten. Then she dropped her purse and stepped into the space he had just vacated, gently tugging at his arms. Cloud looked down at her, shock forming in a small crease in his forehead and radiating through his beautiful blue eyes. When he realized what she was trying to do, he wrapped his arms back around her, holding her tight.

They had just met, but this felt so natural, so right. Aerith stared up at him, taking in his features. He looked a bit embarrassed still, but this was quickly being replaced by apprehension. He bit his lip, turning nervous.

“Is this okay?” he asked, sounding entirely unsure with himself. Aerith nodded, staring at him. She couldn’t look away.

“This is okay,” she answered, inwardly wishing she sounded less dreamy and more confident. To alleviate his concerns, she brought her face closer and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips.

His reaction and her body’s reactions were simultaneous. The slight electrifying pulse from earlier renewed itself with new vigor, and at the same moment his hold on her tightened, hand moving up to caress her cheek. Their lips moved against each other with a passion she didn’t know she had in her, and she brought her hands up into his hair, pulling him closer.

Suddenly her back was against the door and she broke away to laugh and catch her breath.

“That was…unexpected,” she breathed, relishing in being this close to him still. For a stranger, everything felt so natural. “Would you like to come in, Cloud?”

She saw him swallow and run a hand through his hair, eyes dark and longing as he stared at her lips again.

“Yes,” he replied hoarsely. Aerith ducked out from under his other arm and plucked her purse where it had lain, forgotten, on the front stoop. After a bit more digging, she finally produced her keys and set about unlocking the door. Once open, she gestured Cloud inside.

“The offer for tea still stands if you’re interested,” Aerith joked as she closed her door again and flipped the deadbolt switch. Better to be safe than sorry. She turned around to see Cloud right there again, hands shoved awkwardly in his pockets.

“Tea would be…nice,” he managed to get out. Aerith took a good look at him and smiled again.

“Mister Cloud Strife, are you okay?” she teased. He looked flustered and turned his head, not answering. Aerith watched him for another few moments. The poor guy looked absolutely frustrated and was doing his best not to appear as such. She found this rather hot.

“Come on, you,” she ordered, dropping her purse unceremoniously on the floor and hauling his ass over to her couch. It wasn’t anything great, considering it was a hand-me-down from her mom, but it was squishy and comfortable and would do in a pinch. She pushed him down onto the couch, making quick work to join him in a most provocative way.

“What are you –” Cloud began to ask, but she held a finger up to his lips, shimmying further onto him. From her position straddling his legs, she could drink in every bit of him. She sat there for a bit, finger on his lips, studying his face.

“I talked to your friend, Tifa,” Aerith said after she relished in her position. Cloud’s eyes widened slightly. “She said you wouldn’t stop staring at me tonight. Why?”

Only then did she remove her finger from his mouth. Cloud looked like a deer caught in the headlights, mouth hanging open slightly.

“You’re beautiful,” he said stupidly. “You have this positive feeling around you. I’ve…never seen anyone like you.” Cloud looked away sheepishly, as if embarrassed by this fact.

“Well then,” she mused softly, leaving it at that. Cloud looked back, questions etched into his handsome face.

“Look, Cloud,” Aerith started, “I don’t know you and you don’t know me. I would love to get to know you better. Maybe we can see if this could be relationship material someday. But for now and for tonight, if it’s all right with you…” She leaned down, face hovering over his. She kissed his nose gently, then his left cheek, then his right cheek. Finally her lips captured his again for another long, breathless kiss. Her tongue snuck out of her mouth and teased his lips before she pulled back.

“I would like to have some fun,” she finished, hands tracing down his arms and to his wrists, taking both of them in hers and gently pinning them down. She batted her eyelashes at him, flashing an innocent smile. “Would you be okay with this?”

Cloud swallowed, only slightly pulling at his arms before resigning himself to his fate.

“If it’s what you want,” he replied in a hoarse voice, staring up at her with those impossibly blue ocean eyes. “I’m not…I mean, I don’t…” he trailed off, squeezing his eyes shut. “I’ve never done this before.”

Aerith stared down at him, seeing the awkwardness for what it was: inexperienced embarrassment. Tifa’s words came rushing back at his not noticing people before, and she put two and two together. Carefully and gently she leaned down, kissing him on the cheek and leaving light kisses down his jawline.

“It’s okay,” she breathed into his neck, smile permanently affixed to her face. “I’ll show you.”


End file.
